Render's Blog
Will a Skakdi adjust to his life as a Dark Hunter? Will he be able to survive? Or will he rebel? Find out... Epilogue I Render will recall how I got to this point, as a Dark Hunter while I guard Xia... Ch.1 The Beginning 1,000 Years Ago... I, Render, walked threw the harsh desert of Zakaz to find an important item for my master Nektann. I had been searching for days without any sign of the Spear of knowledge. The only thing I found were dead carcasses of Skakdi who didn't make it threw the last battle, dead Tahtorak mounts, and weapons scattered about. This place was heaven for a stone rat. I still don't remember clearly what happened next. I believe a Muaka's claw hit me in the back and sent me flying. I landed on an unfortunate Skakdi carcasse. That was the biggest mistake a Muaka could make. I easily wounded the animal with my plasma vision (there wasn't much left of the Muaka's hind legs). I then stuck my acid claw in the Muaka's backbone (breaking it in the process). I then started tearing it apart when something hit me in the back. I immediately stopped shredding the Muaka, but then again, I wasn't moving at all! It took me a moment to realize that I was frozen. I easily broke out (thanks to my ability to adjust to my surroundings,and my brute strength). I turned around to see a white being with Kanoka Launcher. So that's what froze me I thought. "Your messing with wrong Skakdi!" I shouted. The white being said nothing as if in deep thought. I charged and struck the being in the face, with all my might. The being went flying out of sight. I was just about to turn around, when I felt a blow to my head and was out cold... Ch.2 The Challenge "Wake up!" shouted a voice. I, Render, had just regained consciousness after a blow to my head.I painfully got up but still kept my eyes shut.I then opened them to see a blue and gold being carrying a Rhotuka launcher in his right hand. "I am "Ancient". replied the Being. "Where am-." "You are on Odina." he finished. "I know you have alot of questions but The Shadowed One wants you in the arena know!" he shouted. I walked with him down the hall of Odina to the arena.When we finally reached it I saw The Shadowed One up above the arena with a tall yellow being with four arms. "You have to fight one of my fellow Dark Hunters to join us,...Oh and If you fail, you will be executed." said "Ancient". "That's encouraging". I said sarcasticly. I looked into the arena to see a Toa of air wearing a kanohi Volitak. "You are going to fight Nidhiki". said "Ancient". "Hah! A little Toa, I'll break him into pieces!" I said to him. I walked into the arena to see The Shadowed One high above, talking to a yellow being.The Shadowed One stood up and shouted: "Let the battle begin!" Ch.3 The Battle I was fighting for my life. I had charged foward toward this "Nidhiki", only for him to activate his Volitak.I stopped and looked around for any sign of him.I guessed, well not guessed, I knew he was behind me when he stabbed me in the back with his scythe.I felt pain but did not scream."This Toa plays dirty.He'll wish he didn't get me angry." I thought. I turned around and grabbed his scythe.I painfully pulled it out and was about to break in two, when he hit me in the face and grabbed his scythe back.I was angry, more angry than I was ever before.I then pretetended that I was weak and fell to the ground.As I predicted, Nidhiki "turned" off his Volitak.He thought he had won and turned his back on me.I leaped toward Nidhiki and grabbed his scythe.I threw it behind me, without taking my eye off of him.I then stabbed my acid claw in chest.Nidhiki screamed in pain.It was the most wonderful sound since I "arrived" at Odina. I then pulled my claw out of his chest, and threw him at the stone wall. The impact shattered his mask (not to mention alot of bones). I then aimed my Laser Sword at him and fired. The blast hit Nidhiki and sent him spiraling.I charged toward the ex-Toa, stopped, then lifted him by the kneck, in the air. "Please...have...mercy!" was all that Nidhiki could say. I actually started to LAUGH! I dropped Nidhiki to the ground and was about to kill him, when The Shadowed One shouted to stop.I looked up at The Shadowed One, as if he had grown another head.He glanced at me, then glanced at the barely conscious form of Nidhiki.He then pointed at the stairs nearly half way across the arena. "I guess I'll finally get my answers." I whispered to myself. Ch.4 The Answers After an hour or two later I finally had my answers. The being who froze me with the kanoka launcher, was the Dark Hunter known as "Primal". The being who snuck up behind me and knocked me out, was the Dark Hunter known as "Silence".The yellow being with four arms, was The Shadowed One's bodyguard, known as: Sentrakh. When The Shadowed One was done talking to me, I was escorted to my room by "Ancient".The room was filled with bunkbeds."Ancient" then showed me my bed.My bed was the top bunk."Ancient" then told me never get the Dark Hunter who slept on the bottom of the bunk angry.He then told me I had about ten minutes to myself before I go on my first mission as a Dark Hunter.He then left the room. "I guess this where I stay for the rest of eterinity". I said to myself. Ch.5 The Mission Part 1 After about 10 minutes later, "Ancient" walked into the room.He held up a sack, with some-sortive dust inside.He smiled and said; "Do you know what this is for?" I shooked my head. "Of course you don't. This is one of the most valuable packages The Shadowed One has." he said. "Ancient" then took some dust out of the bag, and blew it on me. "Inhale it." he said. I did what I was told (only for a while longer)."Ancient" motioned me to follow him. When we finally reached outside, I could see a Rahi bird picking up a dark Hunter and dropping him/her off a cliff again and again."Ancient" and I barely glanced at the Dark Hunter.We walked toward Odina's beach (soon to be known as "Nidhiki" beach).Ancient showed and gave me a boat."Ancient" then told me I was going to find and bring back the Mask of Life. "What was the dust for?" I asked, in away that would make a Kraata's skin jump. "You'll find out sooner or later." he said. "How will I find my way back?" I asked. "We'll come to you." he said. I was just about to ask him how, when he pushed me in the boat. "Sail to Metru Nui.Once there, on the lowest part of the Archives, there is a tunnel that leads up to an island.When you get there, go south.When you reach the beach, look down and there is an opening.Go down there and you will find the entrance to the Mask of Life.The route is heavily guarded, so don't die.When you have it, stay put, and all of The Dark Hunters, will come and take you home." he said. "Home!? This my home!? Are you okay "Ancient?" I asked, "Of course I am little one." he said. I then sailed to Metru Nui... Ch.6 The Mission Part 2 999 Years Ago... I was lost.I Render just left from Odina to Metru Nui.I of course, forgot to ask "Ancient" which direction Metru Nui was.It's been a month since I've was sent on the mission.No doubt the Dark Hunters are looking for me.THERE! There was an island coming to view.To my suprise, it was Metru Nui! I started pattling toward it.I then saw an iron gate.I easily melted apart of it (creating a large hole), with my plasma vision.I then paddled threw the giant hole, in the iron gate.Another suprise; Metru Nui was abandoned!Just for fun, I shouted "Hello!".I then anchored my boat, and got out.I looked around, and mostly saw webs. "Visorak".I said to myself. I walked toward Onu-Metru.When I finally got there, Rahi were everywhere.For fun, I melted some Visorak.I started climbing down toward the lowest part of the Archives.When I finlly reached it, I entered a tunnel.Thanks to my power to adjust to my surroundings, I saw about 30 Rahkshi headed my way.I hid in the shadows.The first Rahkshi that came into view was a bright red and blue Rahkshi.When the Rahkshi was close enough to me, I grabbed it and pulled it in the shadowes.I tore out its Kraata, and crushed it under my heel.I then jumped out of the shadowes and incinerated the rest of them. After about a day later, I finally reached the surfice.I went south, but instead of an opening, I found some strange water.I dove in.I felt my body slowly becoming tired and tired.I finally collapsed... I awoke to a jolt of pain.I opened my eyes to see a multi-armed, reptilian creature looking at me, like I was a future meal. "Who are you?" I asked. "Some call me assassin of assassin's, others call me killer of killer's but for now little one, you can call me Proto-Beast." he said. I was about to attack this Proto-Beast when he fired some-sortive Rahi at me.It hit me with perfect accuracy.I looked at him and fell unconsciouse. Ch.7 Mezahk I woke up, to feel myself being dragged.I easily broke the beings grip, only for him to hit me with his spear, sending me spiraling toward the ground.I remember now; Proto-Beast had knocked me out with the same launcher this being carried.I got up, ready to fight.I could easily defeat this being, but I was inexpierenced in fighting under water.This being wasn't.I found out when he charged foward and hit me with the palm of his hand.I fell to the ground.The being lifted me off the ground. "Skakdi...Skakdi...Skakdi.Do you ever learn?The last Skakdi that we had in The Pit, was torn in peices, by Pridak." the being said. "Arn't you gonna kill me?" I asked in a repulsive way. "Why would I do that?! Proto-Beast wants you alive." he replied. "For what?" I asked. "For his servant." he said. "Ohh... and by the way, the names Mezahk." said Mezahk. He dropped me to the ground and turned his back on me.I would of attacked him, but I was inexpiernced in underwater combat.Despite being tempted, I didn't attack him. "Good.You'll be easier to train then I thought." taunted Mezahk. "Training?" I asked. "I'm going to train in underwater combat, so you can be "Proto-Beasts" servant." he said. I swam with him to wear "Proto-Beasts" layer will be. Ch.8 Training 200 Days Ago...' I had been training for hundrads of years in underwater combat.The being named "Warrior" mentioned I was immune to The Pit.I was probably immune to it because of my power to adapt to my surroundings.I told Proto-Beast about the dust "Ancient" told me to inhale.Proto-Beast would have killed me; if Mezahk and "Warrior" hadn't pinned him to the wall.The dust was used to keep track of Dark Hunters that would try to escape, which Proto-Beast didn't want.If the Dark Hunters were to come down here, they would see Proto-Beast as a trader and kill him; we'll...that's what Proto-Beast says anyway. I was given what they call a "squid launcher".It was useful, but took most of the fun out of fighting though.I was deployed on a couple of deadly and tough missions (I really hate the prisoner named "Ehlek").I would usually get ambushed.I've had enough of this servant stuff. "Next mission I'll escape." I said to myself. As it turned out, I had another mission.Proto-Beast wanted me to round up more Zyglak for his army.Proto-Beast watched me swim away in the direction of the Zyglak.I peeked behind me to see if he was looking.He wasn't.I swam as close to the ocean floor as I dared.I had heard rumors of "a stone cord that would lead to the above".Was that the cord over there?I swam so fast I thought I would need new legs.I entered the cave.To my suprise, the cave wasn't filled with just water.I leaped out of the water.I started coughing.My power to adapt to my surroundings was slowly kicking in.When it finally did, I was almost dead.I stood up and inhaled the air.It may have stunk, but at least it was air.Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a Zyglak wait...not one or two, but dozens!The Zyglak jumped out of the shadowes.I threw me squid launcher at one knocking it unconsciouse. "Bring it on!" I shouted. Ch.9 The Piraka The battle was short but tough.Most of the Zyglak came running toward me (big mistake since they didn't know I had plasma vision).After that attack the Zyglak retreated.I walked down the dark tunnel.I used my power to adjust to my surroundings to see up ahead.It reminded me of the Archive's without all of the rooms.I had reached the end of the tunnel; only to find it having a dead end.I dug threw it until I reached an opening.I peeked my head out to find out that I was in the center of some-sortive village.I climbed out of the hole and buried it with dirt (I didn't want any unwanted attention).I scouted out the Island.This Island had a volcano in the center, every direction near the water of the Island was covered with ice (except South), and a fortress.What's that?''A being of my species looked like he was patrolling this area.He was red with Crimson armor.I hid behind a rock.I was waiting till he'd walk over here, so I could ambush him.The red Skakdi started walking in my direction.He turned around to go the other direction.I leaped out, grabbed him, and pinned to a stone wall. "That's enough Vezok!" he yelled. "Vezok.Who's Vezok?" I asked in an irratating way. I felt mind-blowing headache;I felt so weak.I dropped the red Skakdi and fell to my knees.The red Skakdi turned around expecting me to be "Vezok".I felt the headache cease. "Your not Vezok."he said. "Of course I'm not." I replied. I got to my feet. "Hakann is that you?" I asked. "Of course it is!" replied Hakann. "What...where...how...did you get here?" he asked. "It's along story.Now move!" I shouted. "Okay then..I'll go tell the other Piraka."he said. "Other Piraka?There are others?."I asked. "Yes other Skakdi."he said in a taunting voice. "What do you want Hakann?!" I asked. "What do I want..ohh yes. I want the Mask of Life!"he shouted. "Then lets make a deal." I said. Ch.10 The Long Wait Part 1 After I met Hakann's demands it was all clear.Hakann wouldn't tell the other "Piraka" about me (if they knew another Skakdi was here, they'ed kill me).In return, I would wait at the exit of where th Mask of Life is (Hakann will tell me).When (or "if") Hakann and the other Piraka make it to the Mask of Life chamber; Hakann will take it and run toward the exit.When the other Piraka follow him, I will jump out and disintigrate them.Hakann then takes the Mask of Life. "Or so he thinks." I said to myself. I waited a couple of days for Hakann but there was no sign of him.I was about to leave my post, when I saw fire.I followed its trail until I found the source of it.Hakann and the Piraka named "Thok" were locked in combat.I watched as Thok used some-sortive vision power on Hakann.Hakann hit the ground hard.I could see the other four Piraka and six Toa standing beside each other ready to fight the two.Normaly Hakann and Thok wouldn't stand a chance but they looked more powerful then they had ever before.All of the Piraka charged at Hakann.The Toa went after Thok.Hakann easily wounded them; he then went after Vezok only to be frozen by Thok.Vezok said something to Thok who was then flash frozen by him.I waited for the battle to end.When it did end; Hakann was looking for me.He didn't have alot of time though.When the other Piraka weren't looking, I waved to Hakann.He saw me and smiled.The Piraka then entered tha cave.I walked toward the exit to the Mask of Life. "This will be fun!" I said to myself. Ch.11 The Long Wait Part 2 When I finally reached the spot I knew something bad was going to happen.I leaned against a rock and waited... **** I heard footsteps coming my way.The footsteps were getting louder and louder.What I saw first might be the strangest sight i've ever seen.I saw the Mask of Life but not in Hakann's arms.Intead it was in the air soaring away.I was about to go after it when I saw not 1 or 2 Toa, but 6!I prepared to run after them, when I saw the Piraka closing in on them.Hakann was trailing behind, turning his head, looking for me.I waved at him and smiled.He turned his head saying something; no doubt he was cursing at me.I started to run after them when I stopped. "Why should I go after them and fight when I can wait and watch them destroy each other?" I asked myself. I caught a quick glimpse of what was going on before I hid behind a tree.I saw a Toa dive in to The Pit waters.Another Toa dropped to the ground.I realized what had happened,the Mask of Life, fell into '''The Pit'.I saw the other Piraka about twenty feet away from me getting ready to attack them.Thok said something to the other Piraka;none of them answered.I could see why; 6 matoran and Toa stood with 2 tall and strong looking beings were walking toward the other Toa.When they got closer, I could see the tallest being carrying a warrior over his shoulder.The tall being disappeared with the warrior.I turned around and ran to the matoran village.There I could find and steal a boat.I had 4 choices.Choice #1:I can go back to Odina and get killed by The Shadowed One.Choice #2:I can go down in The Pit again and be killed by Proto-Beast.Choice #3:I can stay on this Island and get killed by Dark Hunters.Choice #4:I can kill myself.Before I could choose an answer I felt a blow to my head and was unconscious. Ch.12 The Reunion 190 Days Ago... I woke up to find myself in The Shadowed One's chamber on Odina.I was tied to the wall by chains.I could easily break them; but The Shadowed One, Sentrakh,"Darkness", and other Hunters were in the chamber. "You betrayed me!I hate traders!" shouted The Shadowed One. "But-" "Silence!" The Shadowed One cut me off. "Give me one good reason why I should not kill right here and now!" shouted The Shadowed One. "I know where the Mask of Life is!" I replied. The Dark Hunter Leader smiled. "I guess I should keep you alive, for now I guess." said The Shadowed One. "So tell me why were you away from the Dark Hunters for hundreds of years?" asked The Shadowed One. I told him everything that had occured (except the part about Proto-Beast because it made me sound weak; instead I said "I was lost at sea").After that I was escorted to my room by "Ancient".He told me I was going to be paired with a Dark Hunter on missions for now on.As it turned out, it was the Dark Hunter known as "Silence"."Ancient" told me I was paired with him because "I would cause a great destraction so the enemie would be focused on me, while "Silence" would sneak in and take whatever the valuable was".The strategy actually worked for months. 40 Days Ago... I was returning from a mission one night when I could see other Dark Hunters packing for something. "What's going on?" I asked. The Dark Hunter I talked to told me that the Dark Hunters are going to invade and destroy Xia. "Good thing I love the smell of buildings burning up."I told myself. Ch.13 The Trip 17 Days Ago The journey was the most boringest thing i've had to do (besides The Pit).The only good thing was this airship had a gym room.I was fighting another Dark Hunter when me and him noticed the other Dark Hunters scrambling in every direction.Me and the Dark Hunter quitted are battling and ran to see what was going on.I ran up to see The Shadowed One.When I finally reached him; he was arguing with a Toa of Air.A Toa of Water and a four-armed brute carrieing something under a cloth; appeared and settled the fighting.She said something to the Toa of Air then The Shadowed One.The Toa of Air disappeared and reapeared again with 5 other Toa.The next instant the Dark Hunter and two other Dark Hunters, next to me, were blasted off the ship by a blast of Water from the Toa.The blast encouraged The Shadowed One to agree with whatever the Toa's demands were (if she wanted anything).She turned her back on The Shadowed One and said something to the Toa.The four-armed being removed the cloth to reveal a mutated form of Zaktan in a globe.She said something to the Toa.The Toa and Zaktan disappeared.The Toa of Water and four-armed brute left too.I could see we were nearing Xia.I was the last Dark Hunter to be deployed to capture Xia. "The end is coming."I whispered to myself. Ch.14 Xia Now... I snapped out of my past story and got up from where I was sitting and smiled.I could see "Ancient" walking in the distance, his back toward me.I followed him easily and quietly (thanks to Mezahk's teachings).I hid in an alley and saw "Ancient" find and talk to The Shadowed One.I noticed that The Shadowed One was sitting next to a dead male Vortixx.What happened next I thought I would never see in my life.The Shadowed One disintigrated "Ancient" before my very eyes!I ran back toward the Dark Hunter camp.I rushed past the Dark Hunters and ducked into a dark alley. "I couldn't let anyone else know what I saw." I reasoned to myself. I snuck to the other side of Xia and stole a boat. "The beginning of the end starts now." I told myself. The End To Be Continued In Divided we Fall Character's Skakdi *Render *Nektann (mentioned only) *Hakann *Vezok *Thok *Zaktan Dark Hunters *Shadowed One *Sentrakh *http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/"Primal" *http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/"Silence" *http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/"Darkness" *"Frostbite" (mentioned only) The Pit Prisoners *Proto-Beast *Mezahk *"Warrior" (mentioned only) *Ehlek (mentioned only) Others *19 Toa *6 Matoran *An unknown being carrying a giant ax *An unknown being who was knocked unconscious *An unknown being who was carrying the unconscious being *Zyglak (mentioned only) *A four-armed creature *Thirty "hot" Rahkshi Deceased Characters *"Ancient" *Nidhiki *Some dead Skakdi and Tahtorak *A dead Male Vortixx Rahi *A Stone Rat (mentioned only) *An unlucky Muaka *Visorak *A Rahi bird that was picking up and dropping a Dark Hunter, on Odina. Trivia This series was created by Makuta Kaper. *Proto-Beast,"Warrior", and Mezahk are Toa Hydros' creations. Category:Kaper